Разговор на парковке
by HermioneDelacour89
Summary: Разговор, который не состоялся в двенадцатой серии третьего сезона сериала "Джессика Джонс". Пропущенная сцена, которая могла бы быть, но вряд ли бы что-то изменила.


Триш подошла к своей машине и уже достала ключи, чтобы разблокировать двери, когда её окликнули.

Прямо перед ней оказалась человеческая фигура, которую она даже не заметила, хотя та и не думала скрываться.

Но, по правде говоря, Триш сейчас бы и статую Свободы прямо перед носом не заметила, потому что все её мысли были заняты только одним... нет, давно уже не человеком, но подонком и маньяком — Сэллиджером. И её промедление могло спасти тому жизнь. Ведь Селлинджера, вероятно, должны были перевести туда, где для Триш он станет недосягаем.

— Эй, куда это ты собралась? У тебя скоро съёмка! — Джессика стояла, прислонившись спиной к стене парковки, и смотрела на неё исподлобья, скрестив руки на груди. Её чёрная куртка выделялась на фоне стены, словно клякса посреди чистой страницы. Джессика не доверяла Триш. Но, если учитывать, что Триш собиралась сделать, кто бы сказал, что Джесс была не права? На её месте Триш сама поступила бы так же. Вот только местами или способностями поменяться невозможно. У каждой из них был свой путь, и они обе встали на него не сегодня.

— Джесс? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Триш почувствовала, что её голос дрожит, да и саму её трясло от нервного напряжения.

— Вот, решила тебя проведать, на всякий случай, — хмыкнула Джессика. — Похоже, не зря. Подумала, вдруг ещё кого-нибудь захочешь убить. Сэллиджера, к примеру.

— Хочешь сказать, он этого не заслуживает? — воскликнула Триш.

— Заслуживает, но не тебе это решать.

Спокойствие в голосе Джессики выводило Триш из себя, а в том состоянии, что она находилась, девушке хватило бы и малейшего повода для гнева. Она медленно вздохнула и выдохнула несколько раз, чтобы успокоиться и привести в порядок мысли. В драке Джессику она бы не победила, ведь та была гораздо сильнее Триш. Даже завести машину и уехать у Джесс на глазах не получится — если та когда-то смогла руками задержать уезжающий автобус, то справиться с легковой машиной будет для неё совсем просто. Так что необходимо было что-нибудь срочно придумать, а пока просто потянуть время.

— В случае с Киллгрэйвом, насколько помню, ты не сомневалась.

— Это другое — личное.

— Моя мама — это тоже личное, Джесс. Она не была таким замечательным человеком, как о ней говорили на похоронах, но она не заслужила такой смерти.

— Ты ещё смеешь говорить о маме? — от стали в голосе Джессики Триш поёжилась, словно от холода. — После того, что сделала с моей?

— И сейчас я бы сделала то же самое, — странно, но упоминание о матери не раззадорило, а наоборот, немного успокоило Триш. — Полицейские вас бы убили — обеих, — а я не могла тебя потерять...

— Ты потеряла моё доверие, выстрелив тогда. А это гораздо хуже.

— Но ты, по крайней мере, осталась жива, а значит, оно того стоило. Хочешь рассказать мне о том, что твоя мама научилась контролировать себя после того, как выбросилась в обнимку с полицейской из окна моей палаты? Или эта женщина, погибшая просто потому, что оказалась рядом, была необходимой жертвой? Как и те, кто до этого встречался у твоей матери на пути? Даже ты со своей невероятной силой не могла её удержать. Но ты всё же не хотела, чтобы она отправилась в тюрьму, где ей самое место. Джесс, кого ты обманываешь? Себя? Потому что меня — не получится.

— Ты стала убийцей, — прошипела Джессика. — Скажешь, что смерть Нассбомера — это случайность, и ты этого не планировала? Пожалуй, я даже соглашусь. Скажешь, что ты не планировала убивать и Монтеро, а хотела просто его избить, чтобы обеспечить мне алиби? Опять же, соглашусь, хоть их смерть тебя не расстроила. Видишь, я со многим готова согласиться. Но, судя по тому, что ты сейчас здесь, а не в гримёрной, да и Монтеро мёртв, у тебя совсем не осталось самоконтроля. Тебе понравился вкус крови. Кем ты себя возомнила — женской версией Карателя? Так он, по крайней мере, отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что делает. Напоминаю — не тебе решать, кому жить, а кому нет. Ты моя сестра, и я не позволю тебе совершить то, о чём ты будешь жалеть.

— Ты оставляешь такой выбор только за собой, но мне отказываешь в нём? — усмехнулась Триш. — Хочешь сказать, что никогда не убивала сама?

— Скажу, что у меня не течёт кровь из глаз, когда ко мне прикасается Эрик, у него от меня даже голова не болит. Уверена, что можешь сказать такое о себе?

— О, да! — воскликнула, закатив глаза Триш. — Это случайно не тот святой, ну прямо непогрешимый Эрик, который живёт тем, что шантажирует убийц? Что ты мне тогда сказала, когда я предложила свою помощь, и всего этого ещё не случилось? Уже забыла? Так я напомню. Ты сказала, что его способности более полезны, чем мои, а плохих парней на свете хватает, и нам не обязательно заниматься одними и теми же. И после этого ты ещё меня в чём-то обвиняешь? Считаешь меня бесполезной? Если ты теперь за то, чтобы всё было по закону, почему не сдала Эрика полиции?

— Сама знаешь. Он умрёт в тюрьме, и кому будет от этого лучше? А с его способностями он может определить...

— А кому будет лучше от того, что Сэллиджер останется ходить по земле? Может быть, не Хогарт, так ещё какой-нибудь адвокатишка, не обременённый моральными принципами, выбьет для него лечение в психиатрической лечебнице вместо пожизненного тюремного заключения. Затем он из неё благополучно сбежит и убьёт ещё кого-нибудь. И эта кровь будет на наших с тобой руках. Опять скажешь, что не мне решать?

— Скажу, потому что все мои ошибки не отменяют того, что ты считаешь убийство приемлемым решением. Куда ты дела ту Триш, которую я знала? Потому что передо мной стоит её омерзительный двойник, а не она.

— Я вызываю у тебя омерзение, только лишь потому, что избавила мир от троих убийц, причём двое из них попали под горячую руку случайно? — переспросила Триш.

— Ты даже не пытаешься понять, — качнула головой Джессика.

— А ты никогда ничего не объясняешь толком! Только пропиваешь свой дар и рассуждаешь о том, как тебе непросто жить со своей силой. И ещё о том, что ты ничего этого не просила. Вот только не у тебя одной была непростая жизнь. Но я нашла способ сделать что-то полезное вместо того, чтобы просто красоваться на экранах телевизоров и рекламных щитах, будучи той, кого все знают как Пэтси. Неужели слабой, я тебе нравлюсь больше? Потому что ты всё ещё боишься, что я распоряжусь своей силой лучше, чем ты — своей? Силой, которую я сама хотела получить? Чем ты, в таком случае, лучше меня? — Триш глубоко вздохнула и разочарованно добавила: — Хотя всё это пустые рассуждения, ничего уже не изменить. Ты всё сказала, когда посадила меня на цепь, словно смертельно опасного зверя.

— А ты не зверь? Ты не собираешься убить человека, который уже находится под стражей? Так убеди меня в этом.

— Даже если бы я захотела, как это сделать?

— Поднимись обратно в студию и улыбайся с экрана домохозяйкам в своём тупом шоу. Думаю, это не так уж сложно, и тебе не привыкать. В данный момент этого мне будет вполне достаточно, чтобы ненадолго тебе поверить, а потом... что-нибудь придумаем.

— Опять на цепь посадишь? — вопросительно изогнула бровь Триш.

— Если понадобится.

— Знаешь, это звучит здорово, — скривила губы в усмешке Триш. — Твоя уверенность, что только ты во всём права. Что ты умнее меня, защищаешь меня, решаешь за меня, играешь роль моей мамочки. Якобы знаешь, что будет для меня лучше. Только мне это не нужно, Джесс. Пожалуйста, прими меня такой, какая я есть! Это ведь не так уж и сложно, потому что другой я уже не буду. Но твоей сестрой я останусь навсегда. И в следующий раз, когда будешь вспоминать о моих грехах, пожалуйста, не забудь и о своих. Ты обвиняешь меня в смерти своей матери, но кровь моей и на твоих руках тоже, так что в каком-то смысле мы стали сёстрами и по крови. Мы с тобой стоим друг друга, не так ли? Или ты всегда рассчитываешь силу, когда швыряешь кого-нибудь об стену? Человеческий позвоночник — хрупкая штука, и он может сломаться. Или курсы по управлению гневом были для меня?

— Тебе бы они тоже не помешали. Свои грехи я, как ты выразилась, каждый день топлю в бутылке вместе с даром, — хмыкнула Джессика. — Они всегда со мной.

— Как и мои, но ты этого не хочешь видеть. Почему ты думаешь, что мне нравится убивать, Джесс? Нет, Сэллиджер так же будет навсегда со мной, как и твоя мама, офицер Нассбомер, Джейс Монтеро... Я никогда не забуду их лиц, и это мой личный ад. Называй это совестью, если хочешь и если считаешь, что она у меня всё ещё есть. А я не знаю, что это, но точно не наслаждение их смертью или вкусом крови, потому что я чувствую себя просто паршиво. А сейчас я бы с удовольствием залилась виски в каком-нибудь баре, вместо того, чтобы делать то, что собираюсь. Поверь, Джесс, я никому не пожелала бы пройти через это, особенно тебе, потому что ближе, чем ты, у меня никого не осталось. Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни, и мне больно от того, что ты не хочешь меня понять и считаешь каким-то чудовищем. Сэллиджер должен умереть от моих рук, и чтобы ты мне ни говорила, только это будет правильно. Достаточно было просто его посадить, да я сама готова была отсидеть год-другой ради этого, но ты решила, что можно сделать лучше. Но вышло только хуже, и он убил мою маму, из-за того, что тебе захотелось поиграть в героя и в очередной раз принять решение за меня. Будет ли Сэллиджер последним, кого я убью? Надеюсь, но обещать не могу, потому что едва ли получится посадить всех, кто этого заслуживает, и кому-то нужно делать даже самую грязную, но от этого не менее необходимую работу.

— Не надо было отпускать тебя с цепи, — едва слышно прошептала Джессика, но Триш её услышала.

— Мы обе натворили много такого, чего не нужно было делать, — пожала плечами она. — То, что я тут тебе наговорила... Мне действительно нужно выпить, но уже после съёмок. Прости, Джесс, ты права, сейчас мне и правда лучше вернуться в студию. По крайней мере, там я смогу отвлечься и ни о чём не думать.

— Наконец-то правильное решение, — облегчённо выдохнула Джесс. — Ты точно в порядке? Помощь не нужна?

— Я справлюсь, спасибо, — качнула головой Триш.

В конце концов, студия расположена не так уж высоко от земли, а уезжать именно на своей машине совсем не обязательно. Для того чтобы выбраться из здания незаметно для Джессики или того, кого она попросит за Триш присмотреть, вполне подойдёт какое-нибудь окно или лестница пожарного выхода. В крайнем случае, Триш сделает это после съёмок. Сэллиджер не дождётся следующего рассвета, он и так видел их гораздо больше, чем следовало бы.

Триш поднималась обратно в студию и улыбалась.


End file.
